Mammals are equipped with a powerful innate immune system to ward off challenges from the external environment. Complement is a vital component of that immune protection. However, complement is a two-edged sword because aberrant complement activation can also damage host tissue. For example, complement activation which exceeds the limitations of the host's protective systems can result in self-damage to viable host tissue.
It would be beneficial to have novel inhibitors of the complement system for use as regulators of aberrant complement activation and/or as therapeutics in the prophylaxis and/or treatment of complement-mediated disorders.